


Negotiations

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A little chat.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'capture'

Quietly, Camilla stared at him. She'd hoped their newest prisoner wasn't the man she feared, but that hope had been quickly dashed. At least he'd been captured alive. 

"We need to have a little chat, dear Nichol," she finally said as she ghosted her fingers over the bars that separated them. "Perhaps we can come to an understanding? Things are changing. Nohr _will_ change..." 

Nichol said nothing, not even looking at her. 

She knew how empty her words sounded, but they were all she had. 

"Your wyvern is safe." 

Nichol gasped. "Thank you, milady." 

There-- She'd won. 

He was hers.


End file.
